Devices such as peripheral devices for personal printers have become pervasive in recent years. A number of such devices are fairly uniform in appearance and are either a dull beige or gray in color. Particularly to those users who appreciate creativity and value individuality, these devices are aesthetically unpleasing and even boring.
Some device manufacturers have attempted to inject life into the appearance of their devices by producing unique versions of a particular device. For example, in 1999 Tektronix, Inc. produced a “Designer Edition” of its standard Phaser® 840 color inkjet printer. The standard 840 printer utilized an ordinary beige molded plastic housing. The “Designer Edition”, however, featured an eye-catching icy blue transparent housing and was designed to match a Power Macintosh® G3 computer which had a similar transparent blue housing.
A drawback with producing unique or “designer” versions of such devices is that each version commonly requires separate case parts, nonstandard materials, unique painting and/or other expensive modifications. Additionally, each specially designed version of a device will likely appeal to only a subset of the potential market for the device and cannot be easily reconfigured by the user.
Among other things, it may be desirable to provide a device with panels or doors that may be modified, customized, decorated, or otherwise easily reconfigured by a user. It may further be desirable to provide a relatively simple and inexpensive method for creating and changing the appearance of such panels or doors, as well as for related assemblies.